


A Different Kind of Lunch Break

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: Duffy and Charlie go for lunch, with a twist. [Contains sexual scenes, not suitable for anyone under 18yrs old]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 5





	A Different Kind of Lunch Break

“Mr Fairhead?”

Charlie had been attempting to go through the pile of paperwork that had been sitting on his desk for hours, when he heard his name being spoken.

He looked up and smiled as his eyes fell upon the figure leaning against the office door.

“Mrs Fairhead, what do I owe the pleasure?”

Duffy giggled softly as she walked towards Charlie and perched herself on the edge of his desk. As she leant forward, she “unwittingly” flashed Charlie an eyeful of cleavage. The first three buttons of her blouse were casually undone.

Charlie raised an eyebrow as he got an eyeful of not only her cleavage but the nicely coloured pale blue bra she was wearing underneath. She was such a tease.

“Oops, have my buttons come undone again?” She asked innocently as she began to redo her buttons. Her gaze never once left Charlie’s. When her blouse was redone, she lent forward and removed his glasses, slipping them into his tunic pocket.

“I was thinking, maybe we could have lunch together? Go home or…” she moved and slid her hand into her trouser pocket, removing a key that she dangled in front of Charlie.

“You could meet me in the on call room and we could have a different kind of lunch?”

He reached out to grab the key but she quickly moved it from his grasp and giggled.

“Patience darling.”

He smiled. There was something oddly warm about her giggle that always made his heart want to burst. He rolled his eyes playfully before he reached out to play with one of the buttons on her blouse.

“Nice bra.”

“Thanks. I’m glad you approve. I’m wearing the matching knickers too.”

Charlie smiled and Duffy lent forward to kiss his lips. It was a quick peck and Duffy smiled, moving from the desk and returning the key to her pocket.

“I’ll leave you to your paperwork. When you’re ready, I’ll be in the on call room.” She left the office a couple of seconds later and Charlie attempted to focus again on his paperwork. It wasn’t easy to focus with a distracted mind and within ten minutes, he had given up and left the office. Strolling to the on call room, he knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Duffy called from inside the room.

Charlie pushed open the door. Inside the room, that only consisted of a single table, one chair and a very small single bed, was Duffy. She was sat back on her elbows on top of the bed, the same three buttons undone.

“Need a hand getting that blouse off?” He asked as he locked the door behind him. He crouched in front of her and undid the buttons on her blouse, pushing it from her shoulders and leaving it in a pile on the floor. His fingertips stroked the material of her bra, his lips meeting with hers.

Their kiss started off tender but soon heated up as their passion for each other grew more intense. Before long, Charlie’s lips were sucking the known sensitive spots on Duffy’s body leaving her writhing because it turned her on and tickled.

She giggled softly again because of the ticklish sensation. Charlie’s teeth scrapped her neck and she felt his teeth dig into her skin. “Don’t mark me!” She warned.

Charlie moved and met her gaze.

“Of course not. I only mark you in places I can see.” He winked, a deeper shade of red appearing on Duffy’s cheeks. Charlie took his time, undressing her. Removing every item of clothing and planting delicate kisses against her exposed skin. She giggled again, running her hand through Charlie’s hair.

“We’ve got 40 minutes.” She whispered, tiptoeing her fingers down the back of Charlie’s neck.

“Keeping track of the time, Mrs Fairhead?”

“Of course, can’t have the senior nurse turning up off his dinner break late. Can we?”

Charlie lay down beside Duffy, about to undo his belt before Duffy took over. She undid the buckle, pulled down the zip and began to tug at his boxers and trousers, removing them. Duffy straddled his lower legs, exposing him from his boxers and licked her lips.

Duffy glanced at the clock before she moved her head towards his groin. She kissed the tip of his penis, a low moan escaped Charlie’s mouth as he watched his wife kiss his entire length before taking it in her mouth.

“God Duffy…..” he moaned again. She was wonderful at giving head, always had been. She knew how to worship his cock, sucking teasingly using different sucks, strokes and licking his tip to bring him to the edge. Listening to the sound of Charlie’s breathing, Duffy was able to anticipate when he was about to come and took him further into her mouth. Seconds later, he began to come right down her throat. Duffy looked up at him as she swallowed every drop, moving her head away when he’d finished ejaculating.

Charlie’s head was resting against the pillow, his chest raising and falling rapidly. She moved herself further up his legs.

“I’d get you to eat me but, time is running away with us.”

Duffy moved her hips and lowered herself onto Charlie’s erect penis.

“Oh God…” she murmured. Fuck, she needed that. She’d wanted Charlie’s cock for the best part of two hours. She rested her hands flat against Charlie’s chest and began to move slowly.

As she moved on him, Duffy lent down and kissed Charlie tenderly. His hands rested against her hips. Duffy’s movements were slow and gentle as she rode Charlie. They took their time making love, (despite being on a timer)

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered.

Duffy smiled shyly as she rocked harder. Charlie smiled. He knew by the change in pace, that Duffy was getting closer to the edge. Charlie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek.

Duffy began to move faster as the butterflies began to intensify inside. Charlie’s hand moved down to play with her clit, hoping the double sensation would be enough. It worked and not even a minute later, Duffy collapsed forward onto Charlie as she came.

“Oh shit! Yes! Charlieeee!”

“Duffy!!” He came with her as her body clenched around his cock.

Duffy lay on his chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat as they both attempted to regain control of their breathing. She planted a kiss against his chest but didn’t make an attempt to move for several minutes.

“Well that was definitely worth missing food for.” Charlie connected as his fingertips ran up and then down Duffy’s arm, his arm around her cuddling her.

She grinned, “I’m always worth it.”

He nodded in agreement. She glanced back at the clock on the wall in front of the bed.

“Ten minutes left. Enough time for a cuddle?” She asked.

“Make it fifteen.” He replied as he embraced her once more, giving her a gentle kiss against her cheek.


End file.
